


Feminismo

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Há um livro que é tradição entre as irmãs Weasley, que foi passado de Billie para Charlie, de Charlie para Perla, de Perla para Frida e Georgia, e agora chegou a vez de Ronnie recebê-lo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Feminismo

Ronnie foi criada com cinco irmãs mais velhas. E se alguém pensava que isso seria o suficiente para que ela fosse o mais vaidosa e mimada possível, essa pessoa estava completamente enganada.

Eram sete filhos no total.

Wilhelmina (Billie), Charlotte (Charlie), Percilla (Perla), Frederika (Frida), Georgia, Veronica (Ronnie) e Gideon (Gide).

As pessoas poderiam imaginar que crescer cercada de irmãos seria mais benéfico para ela, deixando-a mais forte. Na verdade, era o contrário. Ronnie estava cercada de mulheres fortes, independentes e temperamentais.

Billie trabalhava como desfazedora de feitiços no Egito.

Charlie trabalhava com dragões na Romênia. Hardcore.

Perla era uma chata, mas era inteligente e trabalhava no Ministério da Magia.

Frida e Georgia eram as garotas mais problemáticas de Hogwarts. Não problemáticas em um significado ruim, mas no sentido "troublemakers" da palavra. Elas causavam o caos na escola, eram super criativas e engraçadas. Provavelmente abririam uma loja de logros.

Ronnie era Ronnie.

E Gide era um cavalheiro. Ronnie era suspeita para falar, sentia muito orgulho pelo seu irmãozinho. Quando as mulheres abriam a boca para falar, ele calava a sua e escutava. Sabia como lidar com as mulheres de forma respeitosa porque aprendeu com suas seis irmãs. Era o caçula, nem por isso era o revoltado da família.

— Tome.

Ronnie levantou os olhos da carta que escrevia para Herman e Harriet, os seus melhores amigos.

Billie e Charlie tinham ido visitar a família. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a família estava toda reunida. Só faltava os seus amigos, que eram como sua família.

— É de quadribol? — ela perguntou, virando o livro que foi posto ao seu lado na mesa.

— Não, mas você já tem 14 anos e essa é uma tradição de família — disse Frida, solene.

— Billie conseguiu esse livro em Hogwarts depois de vencer uma batalha de bexigas com cinco nuques no bolso — Georgia dramatizou.

— Apenas cinco nuques! A aposta era de dois sicles!

A mencionada riu, o que levava por água abaixo a credibilidade da história.

— Em suas mãos está a palavra do feminismo — Georgia pôs o livro nas mãos da irmã — Use-o com sabedoria!

— "Racismo no movimento sufragista feminino" — Ronnie leu em voz alta o título.

— Angela Davies — completou Charlie.

— Ela é da vertente do feminismo negro. Apesar de não sermos negras, acho importante ler sobre isso — explicou Billie — Tenho outros livros dela.

— Gosto da Bell Hooks — Charlie se pronunciou.

— Tem várias vertentes que você pode saber mais antes de decidir qual defender — disse Georgia — Só uma coisa.

— O quê? — perguntou Ronnie.

— Nada de feminismo radical ou liberal — Frida respondeu — É sério, nós vamos te deserdar e você não quer ler essas merdas.

Puderam escutar a mãe gritar reclamando do palavreado dela lá debaixo e puseram a mão na boca para evitar gargalhar.

— Acredito em vocês — ela disse sem ar, por fim.

Ler não era seu hobby, era coisa mais de Herman, mas caramba! Era uma tradição de família! Aquele livro tinha passado nas mãos de todas as suas irmãs e ficaria com ela até que ela a desse a sua filha ou sobrinha.

Além do mais, não era sempre que recebia algum presente. Mesmo que fosse usado como tudo o que recebia, isso não importava.

— A Perla deve ser feminista radical.

Elas gargalharam com a observação murmurada de Ronnie.

Era uma madrugada depois que Harriet chegou em sua casa, depois de terem visto a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, quando Ronnie terminou de ler o livro.

— Harriet, acorda.

— Que foi, porra? — a garota resmungou.

— Você precisa ler esse livro!

A menina que sobreviveu olhou para ela com uma mistura entre "às duas de manhã? Sério, Veronica?" e "Herman, você trocou de corpo com a minha melhor amiga?".

— É de quadribol? — ela perguntou.

Ela explicou sobre a tradição das irmãs e como elas lhe deram aquele livro sobre feminismo. Lógico que logo depois Harriet caiu no sono de novo, mas no dia seguinte ela decidiu começar a ler o livro pra calar a boca de Ronnie.

— Uau — Harriet disse em um momento em que estavam a sós.

— Eu sei.

Já tinha escutado dizerem que todo mundo tem um livro específico para si, e que quem não gosta de ler só não encontrou o seu tipo de livro. Depois desse, ela leu outros livros sobre o assunto emprestados pelas irmãs.

— O que está fazendo na biblioteca?

Elas só não contaram de sua aventura secreta para Herman.

— Dever de adivinhação — Ronnie respondeu.

Não tinha um livro sobre feminismo bruxo na biblioteca. Não existia feminismo bruxo? Se não existia, deveria. A sociedade estava impregnada de machismo, principalmente a parcela sangue purista com toda a história de casamentos arranjados em plena década de 1990.

Credo, parecia Herman explicando a revolta dos duendes.

— Eu posso te ajudar a procurar, se quiser — ele sugeriu, apesar do olhar desconfiado.

Foram interrompidos por algumas risadinhas. Ronnie não pôde evitar revirar os olhos. As garotas achavam atraente o jeito meio arrogante e inteligente de Herman, ela duvidava completamente que as pessoas achariam atraente essas características em uma garota. Com certeza a chamariam de rata de biblioteca e coisas piores, principalmente porque Herman era nascido trouxa.

— Esquece, eu já tô indo — disse, mal humorada.

Quando tinha 11 anos, os garotos implicavam com ela porque era baixinha e tinha a boca suja, algo que Herman reclamava frequentemente dela. Então ela deu aquela espichada e todos passaram a falar que nenhum homem gostava de mulher alta demais.

_Porra, foda-se._

As pessoas falavam de Harriet pelas costas dela, que ela parecia indefesa demais para ter derrotado Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles não tinham ideia nenhuma do quão poderosa ela era para enfrentá-lo pela pedra filosofal e na câmara secreta. Isso sem contar as coisas que ela passava na casa dos tios que ela se negava a contar aos amigos.

Enquanto isso Herman ficava recebendo aquelas risadinhas ridículas só porque era homem cis.

Frida e Georgia implicavam que eles ficariam juntos um dia, mas Ronnie não podia ver como. Herman era do tipo que gostava de garotas inteligentes, coisa que ela não era, garotas sensíveis, outra coisa que lhe faltava, e que fossem educadas. Ele ficava horrorizado toda vez que ela abria a boca. Mesmo que gostasse dele — e ela não gostava! —, já tinha queimado o seu filme incontáveis vezes.

Ele parecia muito mais interessado naquela búlgara Viktoria Krum. O que era irônico, considerando que ele dizia achar quadribol um esporte bruto.  
Hipócrita.

Quanto a ela, ela não gostava de "príncipes encantados". Se fosse ficar com alguém, seria alguém que a aceitasse do jeito que ela era, sem tentar mudar, sem machismos. De preferência alguém que curtisse quadribol.

Podia ser que Viktoria Krum tivesse uma parcela de culpa por seu mau humor, mas as suas discussões com Herman estavam tirando-a do sério.

— Que merda, hein — essa frase foi o estopim daquele dia.

Angel Johnson afastou-se deles depois de conversar rapidamente com Harriet sobre o Torneio Tribruxo.

— Engraçado — disse Ronnie repentinamente — Você não deu aquele tique.

— Ronnie — Harriet reclamou, já prevendo por seu tom onde aquela conversa daria.

— Que tique? — Herman franziu o cenho.

— Você sempre dá um ataque quando eu falo palavrão, mas quando Angel fala você não se importa.

— Eu nem percebi, Ronnie.

— Não percebeu porque ele é homem, não é?

Harriet resmungou, pegando o livro de poções de cima da mesa para ler.

— Não seja ridícula, Ronnie — Herman levantou a voz.

— Você é machista, Granger! — ela acusou-o — Por que em vez de se preocupar com a libertação dos elfos, você não faz a sua parte?

Ela tirou o livro da mochila e jogou quase que na cara dele antes de se levantar e sair.

— Ela jogou um livro em mim? — Herman perguntou a Harriet, incrédulo.

Imaginando que ele começaria a reclamar sobre o tratamento aos livros, ela apenas deu de ombros.

— Esse é o jeito da Ronnie te mandar ler o livro — ela disse — É bom.

— A _Ronnie_ tá me indicando um livro? — ele frisou o nome dela na pergunta, enquanto observava a capa do exemplar.

— As irmãs deram pra ela, é uma tradição Weasley — Harriet explicou — Agora ela é fissurada em quadribol e em política feminista. Tá louca porque não acha um livro bruxo sobre a...

Mas Herman já não escutava a amiga.

Ninguém estranhou o seu foco em ler um livro, já que ele era assim na maior parte do tempo. Talvez só se salvasse quando estava por perto de Harriet e Ronnie, que o faziam interagir mais.

Elas tinham o salvado de mais do que um trasgo no primeiro ano.

— Ei.

Harriet fez uma careta para Ronnie, obrigando-a a ser gentil com Herman. Ela respirou fundo antes de virar-se para o garoto.

— Quero meu livro de volta — ela disse, ao vê-lo nas mãos do outro.

O amigo pôs em cima da mesa e sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Você estava certa.

Ronnie levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Harriet.

— Espera, repete? — pediu sem poder evitar.

— Estava certa. Não estou dizendo que a libertação dos elfos não seja importante — ele logo emendou —, mas como podemos pedir pela igualdade entre espécies se somos incapazes de igualdade entre nós mesmos?

— A palavra é equidade — disse Ronnie, virando o corpo para ele — Dar uma varinha a um nascido trouxa e uma varinha a um sangue puro não os torna iguais porque existe uma ideologia racista.

— Racista? — perguntou Herman.

— É a mesma ideia de raça superior. Os nascidos trouxas são os negros da sociedade bruxa.

— Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso.

Era surpreendente escutar isso da boca dele.

— Eu nunca pensei que veria vocês dois discutindo política — Harriet interrompeu a troca de olhares entre eles.

— Eu nunca pensei que a Ronnie me ensinaria alguma coisa — Herman implicou.

A ruiva deu um tapa em seu braço.

Depois daqueles acontecimentos, alguma coisa mudou no modo como viam o outro e a si mesmos também.

Ronnie podia falar sobre assuntos sérios também, ela não era nenhuma criança.

Herman não era perfeito, ele também tinha preconceitos enraizados que precisava desconstruir.

E tudo por causa de um livro.


End file.
